leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away via Wi-Fi to Korean Pokémon games in Generation V. Wi-Fi distributions for Korean games began at midnight on the start of date according to and ended at midnight at the end of the day of the end date according to KST. List of event Pokémon Chilseok Jirachi This Jirachi was distributed over Wi-Fi to celebrate from August 1 to 31, 2013. Distribution Team Rocket Meowth This Meowth is based on 's and was distributed over Wi-Fi because of its involvement in the Best Wishes: Episode N season of the anime. It was available from May 10 to June 9, 2013. Distribution Kanto Starter Eggs These Pokémon were distributed via Wi-Fi to Korean games from February 14 to March 31, 2013. They were distributed over three different time periods. Each of the three has an IV of 31 in one stat: Defense for , Speed for , and HP for . These Pokémon can be if the eggs are traded to another game, which bypasses the Shiny check. Bulbasaur | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Overgrow| nature=Random| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=False Swipe| type2=Normal|move2=Block| type3=Grass|move3=Frenzy Plant| type4=Normal|move4=Weather Ball| country=Wi-Fi| datedis=February 14 to March 31, 2013| obtain=mart| black2=yes| white2=yes| egg=yes}} Charmander | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Blaze| nature=Random| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=False Swipe| type2=Normal|move2=Block| type3=Fire|move3=Blast Burn| type4=Flying|move4=Acrobatics| country=Wi-Fi| datedis=February 14 to March 31, 2013| obtain=mart| black2=yes| white2=yes| egg=yes}} Squirtle | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Torrent| nature=Random| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=False Swipe| type2=Normal|move2=Block| type3=Water|move3=Hydro Cannon| type4=Normal|move4=Follow Me| country=Wi-Fi| datedis=February 14 to March 31, 2013| obtain=mart| black2=yes| white2=yes| egg=yes}} Distribution Year of the Dragon Pokémon These six Pokémon that are or evolve into Pokémon were distributed over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. There was a total of six different time periods, allowing players six different opportunities to obtain all six of them. The Pokémon obtained was random. Horsea Distribution Trapinch Distribution Swablu Distribution Bagon Distribution Druddigon Distribution Deino Distribution Milos Island Pokémon These Pokémon are based on the Tornadus and Thundurus that appeared on Milos Island in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2. They were available from May 14 to July 5, 2012. Tornadus Distribution Thundurus Distribution Strongest Return Mewtwo This Mewtwo was distributed via infrared on March 4 and via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection on March 15 through May 10. Distribution Movie 2011 Shiny Pokémon These Pokémon are based on the Pokémon used by Juanita and Carlita. Golurk is based on Juanita's Golurk that was used in Black—Victini and Reshiram and Hydreigon is based on Carlita's Hydreigon that was used in White—Victini and Zekrom. These Pokémon were distributed over Wi-Fi from November 3, 2011 to January 31, 2012. Juanita's Golurk Distribution Carlita's Hydreigon Distribution Ash's Scraggy This Scraggy is based on Ash's Scraggy and was distributed over Wi-Fi from June 28 to July 17, 2011. Distribution Secret Eggs The following event Pokémon were distributed randomly as s. The one obtained is based on certain information about the player, such as ID number. They are based on the , , and belonging to , , and , respectively. Each of the three has an IV of 31 in one stat: Attack for Pidove and Pansage, and Speed for Axew. All other IVs are always random; they are not dependent on information like ID number. These Pokémon can be if the eggs are traded to another game. Cilan's Pansage | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Gluttony| nature=Brave| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Grass|move1=Bullet Seed| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Grass|move3=SolarBeam| type4=Ground|move4=Dig| country=Wi-Fi| datedis=June 1 to 26, 2011| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Ash's Pidove | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Super Luck| nature=Hardy| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Flying|move1=Gust| type2=Normal|move2=Quick Attack| type3=Flying|move3=Air Cutter| country=Wi-Fi| datedis=June 1 to 26, 2011| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Iris's Axew | id=(Hatcher's)| ability=1| ability1=Mold Breaker| nature=Naive| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=Scratch| type2=Dragon|move2=Dragon Rage| country=Wi-Fi| datedis=June 1 to 26, 2011| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Distribution See also Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Korean event distributions Category:Generation V event distributions